Havok
Havok appears here as a surfer boy living in Hawaii. In the series he and Cyclops do realize their brotherly relationship with one another. He appears in the two part episode, The Cauldron, where his powers first manifest. And he and Cyclops later, briefly defect to Magneto where he enhances their powers, with many other mutants, to their fullest potential possible using the Gem of Cyttorak. Eventually the effect from the Gem of Cyttorak wore off. After that Havok only appears in a few other episodes. Origin Alexander Summers is the younger son of Christopher and Katherine Summers, and younger brother to Scott. Christopher was a test pilot for the air force, and was flying a private plane with his family on board when the plane was attacked by a spaceship from the Shi'ar Empire. There was only one parachute, so Katherine strapped it to Alex and Scott before pushing them out of the plane. Both boys survived the crash, but Scott suffered a serious head injury upon landing. Taken into care with the belief that their parents dead, Scott and Alex were separated. Alex was adopted by the Blanding family who had recently lost their son. Todd Blanding had been killed in a car crash. His new parents tried to make Alex the same as Todd, and Alex tried his hardest to please them. When the boy who caused Todd's death attacked Alex, Alex's mutant powers surfaced. However, raging out of control, his plasma blasts accidentally incinerated the boy. No one was aware that Mr. Sinister had been monitoring Alex ever since he had been adopted. He then placed genetic locks on Alex to stop him from developing his mutant powers again. As a side effect of the blocks, Alex also forgot what had happened and how he had killed a boy. Powers and Abilities Havok is a extremely powerful mutant possessing the power to absorb ambient cosmic energy, process it and emanate it from his body as waves of energy that heat the air in the path, turning it into plasma in the form of a blast or discharge, with a tell-tale concentric circle pattern. These waves will emanate from his body in all directions unless he purposefully tries to channel them in a single direction, usually along the length of his arms. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. He is immune to the adverse effects of most forms of radiation and heat. In the past, he was not entirely able to control this ability, which made him a danger to those around him unless he wore a special containment suit equipped with special sensors for measuring and controlling his power output. Havok is immune to his own powers and to those of his brother Scott. He is resistant but not immune to Vulcan's powers. Despite past accounts, the energy that Havok releases is not truly a concussive force (though he is able to displace air molecules to create concussive forces). When Havok strikes an object with the waves of intensity of hot plasma, the sudden vast jump in temperature will often cause objects to shatter, explode or disintegrate and an observer might therefore wrongly think that the object had been struck by a concussive force. Should Havok direct his energy at the lowest level, he can project it towards a human being and his target will suffer a severe headache, but will not burn up. He can absorb cosmic energies from his environment (such as starlight, x-rays, and gamma radiation) and store them within his body cells, metabolizing the energy in order to generate plasma wave discharges that super-heat and disintegrate objects or create concussion bursts by violently displacing air molecules in his path. His absorption is normally passive, but he has shown that he can actively drain and absorb energy as well. He also seems to have gained the ability to fly and survive unaided in vacuum, as seen when Vulcan throws him towards a sun he is wearing breathing equipment, but on his return the helmet is off. Although one could argue, that since he is usually depicted with plasma spheres surrounding his body when using his powers he never actually needed anything resembling "normal" air. Power Regulators Havok's body is constantly in the process of absorbing cosmic radiation. When each of his body's power-storage cell enclaves reaches its capacity, excess energy is thereafter absorbed and immediately re-emitted in negligible quantities. The circle on his chest is an indicator as to how much energy he has left. Upon the total expenditure of all his available energy, it takes Havok's body about 16.5 hours to recharge to its peak level. The act of concentration involved in releasing his energy in anything other than an omnidirectional wave is physically exhausting for Havok if he continues it over an extended period of time. Havok possesses the normal human strength of a man his age, height and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. Havok is also well-educated in the field of geophysical science where he has earned a masters degree and completed some doctoral work, and he has been trained in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts by Wolverine. He is an instinctive tactician and strategist. It was also revealed, in the Mutant X and Exiles books that his body and mind were a nexus for all other Alex Summers in every other reality, and therefore his very existence was a sort of 'back door' to the others. This revelation caused the problem in the Uncanny X-Men and Exiles crossover. Not much more is known about his multidimensional status and has yet to be explored further. Category:Protagonists Category:X-Men Category:Avengers